


Influenza

by Kevaroni



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Flu, Influenza, Sickfic, henrys just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevaroni/pseuds/Kevaroni
Summary: “ You’ve got a temperature. Did you get Henry’s flu?” She said. He snorted then fell into a coughing fit. Of course Henry did this to him.





	Influenza

George Crabtree sighed as he closed the door to his room. What started as a tickle in his throat and a small cough when he woke up that morning turned into a pounding headache, fever, sore throat and a killer cough. He threw his jacket on his desk and sneezed violently. He was about to change into his Pajamas when his phone rang. He groaned and picked up the phone.

  
“ George, there’s been a murder right outside of town. Normally it’s station house 6’s jurisdiction but they’ve been called to help civilians with blizzard preparations. I know you just got off a long shift but with Henry and Mcnabb gone and others on the blizzard, we need you. I’ll see you get a bonus in your paycheck this month. Come to the station house and a carriage will take you there.” Murdoch said. George bit back a sigh.

  
“ I’ll be there sir.” He said. If Murdoch noticed the sickness in his voice, he didn’t say anything. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. George forced his sore body back into his uniform and left his warm bed.

  
He walked up to the station house to find Doctor Ogden standing in front of a carriage. “ Constable Crabtree. William and the inspector left a few minutes ago so you’re stuck with me.” She said. He nodded and climbed into the carriage. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes against his throbbing head. He felt the carriage go to a steady rate.

  
“ George? Are you feeling alright?” Julia asked. George didn’t have the energy to nod as she gently put a hand on his forehead. “ You’ve got a temperature. Did you get Henry’s flu?” She said. He snorted then fell into a coughing fit. Of course Henry did this to him.

  
“ Folks, you might feel some bumps. The roads aren’t doing too well with the snow.” The driver said. Julia began to dig through her bags to find a thermometer.

  
“ Doctor Ogden, there’s no need to put yourself out. ‘M fine.” He muttered. She pulled out a thermometer and faced him.

  
“ Don’t say you’re fine when you’re feverish. I’m a doctor. Taking care of patients is my job.” She said, putting the instrument close to his mouth. He opened up and slipped it under his tongue. “ You’re lucky I carry a few clean thermometers with me.” They fell into silence until George’s temperature was ready.

  
“ 38. Not too high but enough to make you feel sick. I don’t have any medicine for you so you must tough it out I’m afraid.” She said.

  
“ It’s fine. How long until we arrive?” He asked. Julia almost winced at his sore throat.

  
“ 15 minutes but with snow, who knows? Why don’t you try and sleep until we get there?” She suggested. He didn’t need encouragement as he drifted off to the sounds of the icy winds.

  
A cold hand on his cheek jolted George awake. He yelped and tried to get away. “ George calm down. It’s me.” Doctor Ogden said. He cracked his eyes open to find her leaning over him again. “ You’re warmer than before. We’re a bit of a situation. The blizzard has stranded us here. William and the inspector have moved the body to a local pub that’s willing to house us for a day or two. We’re right outside so you won’t have to walk far.” She said. He sat up and stretched his sore limbs. He stumbled out of the carriage and into the pub.

  
“ Jesus bugalugs, you’re looking one foot in the grave.” Brackenreid said. Murdoch turned around and recoiled at George’s appearance.

  
“ George, I didn’t even realize that you were sick. If I had know I never would have called you in.” He said.

  
“ It’s fine sir. I just want to lie down.” He said.

  
“ I’ve got a fire lit in the back room with some blankets. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be out here if you need anything. The name’s Jack.” The bartender said. George dragged himself to the closest couch to the fire and all but collapsed. He pulled a blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes.

  
“ I want to take your temperature again and you need fluids. How about a cup of tea?” Julia said. He nodded and cracked open his eyes. If he had to open his eyes one more time, his head might explode. He began to drift off during the time it took to take his temperature. He felt the thermometer being pulled from his mouth. “38.5. You’ll get your tea soon.”

  
Julia went back in the bar to see William pouring water into a teacup. “ How’s he doing?”

  
“ His fever’s up which one can expect with the flu. He’s clearly exhausted but I want him to get some fluids before he goes to sleep.” She said. He nodded as he put the teabag in.

  
“ I have the perfect cure for the flu. All I need is a few drinks.” Brackenreid said, looking at the bartender. He nodded and Brackenreid jumped to the bar. “ Alright. It’s half a glass of whiskey, two squeezed lemons, a pinch of salt and top it off with some scotch.” William and Julia watched in disgust.

  
“ What is this drink supposed to do exactly?” Julia asked.

  
“ Clear the sinuses and give you a kick. Used to drink it in the army when we needed to get better.” He said. He grabbed the tea and his concoction and entered the back room. Julia and William followed in morbid curiosity.

  
“ Oi bugalugs. I’m about to cure you.” He said, shoving the dozing constable. George blearily sat up and rubbed his eyes. “ Drink this. All of it. You’ll wake up tomorrow right as rain.” George grabbed the drink and sniffed it cautiously. He recoiled in utter disgust. He hesitantly took a sip.

  
“ Sir this is disgusting. What’s in this?” George rasped.

  
“ I never said you were going to enjoy it. I said it’s gonna cure it. Now drink up.” He said. George sighed, plugged his nose, and chugged the drink.

  
“ Now George drink this tea. After that you can do what you will.” Julia said.

  
“ I’m going to sleep. I’m exhausted.” George said between sips. He quickly drained his tea and fell back into the couch. He heard the blur of conversation around him as he drifted off to sleep.  
He woke up to a pitch black room and various conversations happening out front. He sat up to find his head less pounding than yesterday. He managed to stand, wrap the blanket around him, and stagger out to the front room. He saw everyone eating breakfast. They looked up at George’s shaking form.

  
“ George sit down and have some breakfast. First let me check your temperature.” Julia said. He slumped down in a chair and put the thermometer in his mouth. He felt the stares of his friends and felt uniquely embarrassed. Why did thermometers take so long? Maybe one day, there could be a thermometer that could be finished in a few seconds. He was interrupted by Julia’s tap on his shoulder. He took out the thermometer and let her read it.

  
“ No change. Now eat some breakfast.” She said as a plate of eggs were thrust in front of him. He slowly ate as the others talked about the weather.

  
“ I believe it’s supposed stop by noon.” Murdoch said.

  
“ Where’d you hear that? Those hafty-dafty weathermen? Even if it does stop, how are we getting out?” Brackenreid countered.

  
“ I keep a few shovels in the back. We’re just gonna have to dig.” Jack said. George finished his eggs and shivered. He silently kept up with conversation but his pounding head made thinking and processing impossible.

  
“ Sir, you may notice that the snow is starting to slow down and it’s 11:00. At this rate it’ll be done be done by 1:00.” Murdoch said.

“ Alright Murdoch, no need to seem so bloody smug.” He muttered. George stood up and steadied himself.

  
“ When do you think we can get out of here? Since, and no offense Jack, I do wish to go back to my bed.” George said.

  
“ If it stops by 1:00, it’ll take a bit to dig out to the road. At the earliest, maybe we could get home tonight.” Murdoch said. George nodded and sneezed. “ Why don’t you go back to bed? I know the flu takes a lot out of you.” George turned around and went back to the couch.

  
“ I’ve never seen anyone still be sick after that drink I gave you.” Brackenreid said, leaning on the doorway.

  
“ Inspector, that drink was revolting. How did you drink that voluntarily?” He said.

  
“ Well, back in the army, that always worked when we need to kick something. Feel better bugalugs.” He said. George laid down, not expecting to fall asleep. Surprisingly, he fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

  
George jolted awake, sweat pouring down his back. How could he be sweating in a blizzard? How could it be 100 degrees in a blizzard? Wait a second he was shivering. He was going to die right here.

  
“ I thought you were awake. Now how are you feeling?” Julia said, coming in. He just coughed in response. She frowned, feeling his forehead. “ Your fever’s up. Now let’s take that temperature.” He rolled his eyes. “ I know but we have to monitor your fever especially since you haven’t taken anything.” George fidgeted and whined internally until the thermometer was finished.

  
“ What’s going on? Can we leave now?” He whined.

  
“ Not yet unfortunately. William, Jack and the inspector are digging us out.” She said, reading the thermometer. George looked at her with shock in his fever bright eyes. He swung his feet and attempted to stand up. He faltered and he felt a grip on his arm. “ What are you doing George? Your temperature is 39. You need to rest.”

  
“ I know but Detective Murdoch digging? I need to see that before I die from this disease.” He said. Julia laughed as she sat him down.

  
“ You’re not going to die. I think you’re in the worst of it now. Just lie down and relax.” She said. He lied back down and groaned.

  
“ Can you tell Higgins that my death is on his hands? If this flu hasn’t killed him as well.” He said.

  
“ Higgins is alive and well and you will be too. Now I’m making tea. I hope you don’t perish before then.” She said, taking her leave. He began to toss and turn, unable to fall asleep again. He heard everyone else come in and converse. He heard the door open and a smell of tea filled the room.

  
“ Oi Bugalugs, sit up. I’ve got your tea.” Brackenreid said. George sat up and rubbed his eyes. “ God, you look terrible.”

  
“ Thank you sir. I appreciate that.” George muttered, taking the tea. Brackenreid put a calloused hand on his forehead.

  
“ You are bloody hot. I just thought Doctor Ogden was just exaggerating frankly.” He said.

  
“ Do you know when we could leave?” George asked.

  
“ In about 30 minutes. We called the station to send the carriage over.” He said. George sighed in relief. “ When we get back I’m giving you the rest of the week off. No need for you to be spreading your bloody germs.”

  
“ Thank you sir.” George said. He normally would insist on working on the case but he just didn’t have the energy. He took another sip of tea and sneezed. He finished the tea and began impatiently waiting for the carriage.

 

 

“ Ok we’ve got the body in the morgue carriage and now we’ve got to get George there.” Murdoch said. Julia checked the back room to see a sleeping George.

  
“ George, we’re leaving. You’ll be in your bed soon.” She said. George sat up and covered his eyes. She helped him up and into the carriage.

  
“ Well Jack, thank you for housing us.” Murdoch said, shaking his hand.

  
“ And if you ever need a favor, come to station house number 4.” Brackenreid said,

  
“ I’ll remember that inspector. Goodbye and tell George to feel better.” Jack said. The two men climbed into the carriage and went off. George was leaned against the cold glass and felt the relief on his hot forehead. He was barely conscious on the way home. He was vaguely aware of the conversation around him. He couldn’t fall asleep with the violent bumps from the road.

  
“ Alright George, we’re at your boarding house. I’m going to help you inside OK?” He heard Murdoch say. He sat up and got out of the carriage. He shivered at the cold air and went inside.

  
“ I’m sorry sir.” He muttered as Murdoch opened the door for the shivering constable.

  
“ What are you sorry for?” Murdoch asked.

  
“ I’m going to be out of commission and we have a case.” He said.

  
“ George I don’t want to hear it. If you’re sick, you’re sick. Do you need anything before I go?” Murdoch said. George crashed on his bed, shook his head, and sneezed. “ I hope you feel better soon.” Murdoch said. He closed the door, leaving George alone. He changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

 

 

 

After a few days of resting, George finally woke up feeling better. He sat up and realized his fever must of broken. He stood without his head spinning and started to get dressed for the day. He was buttoning his shirt when he heard his phone ring.

  
“ Crabtree. Are you feeling better?” The inspector asked. George smiled. He couldn’t believe that the inspector was checking up on him.

  
“ Why yes I am. I’m still a little sore but-”

  
“ Well good because you managed to give our city coroner and our best detective the bloody flu. So I expect to see back and sharp tomorrow morning.” He said, hanging up. George felt a wash of guilt over him. However, he couldn’t but laugh at the image of Detective William Murdoch with the flu. How ridiculous.


End file.
